


Kingdom Hearts: Arc of Light

by Snakcc



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fan Characters, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), kh, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakcc/pseuds/Snakcc
Summary: A KH FanverseWhen darkness corrupts her homeworld and friends, a young keyblade wielder teams up with a mysterious Master, searching for her childhood friends and the power to bring back her home and family.





	1. Prologue

_Sometimes you forget what’s real, and what’s a dream. I’ve gone entire mornings in a daze, the lines between consciousness blurred to nonexistentance. I’ve occupied my own dreams, in a world so real I forgot what sleep even felt like. _

_ The dreams are getting harder to distinguish from reality. It’s like pulling myself from mud, dragging my limbs out until I’ve found myself aware of the sensation of living. But sometimes... even when I’m awake, I have to wonder. _

_ Is any of this for real... or not? _


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, here we are! I’ll probably be updating this weekly at most? I want to stay one chapter ahead of the game!

“Hey, watch where you’re stabbing!”

Outside, the clouds moved lazily across the sky, the sun peaking out for a few moments before ducking behind them once again. The town was alive, full of loud calls, the braying of horses and the chatter of citizens walking down the streets. Some to work, others without purpose, window shopping as the holiday season neared.

This all was of no concern to the girl inside the tailors shop, who was rubbing at her calf with the expression of someone who had endured something traumatic, “Seriously Tiki, are you trying to kill me?!”

The redhead knelt in front of her rolled his eyes, standing up and stretching out with a huff, “Its a tiny needle, calm down. Hem your own pants if you’re that much of a crybaby.” He was right- she was useless with a needle, she ought to be thankful he was doing this for free. Still, it wouldn’t stop her grumbles while he resumed marking the pants.

Green eyes trailed along the store shelves, at the various fabrics and ribbons, neatly lined up. Sometimes she liked to run her hands over them, just to feel all the different textures, until Tiki dragged her out of the store to chase down his brother.

“Hey, where’s Gaius?” She glanced down at Tiki again, watching him pluck a needle from the pillow with a small shrug.

“Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Another fight?”

He huffed, but didn’t confirm- his silence was enough though. Noen went silent until he patted her calf, “Go change and leave those on the counter. I’ll write that down so we don’t have to do that again.”

Noen ducked into the dressing room, pulling on baggy capris before popping back out, dumping the marked pants on the counter, “You think Gaius is hanging out with the weirdo again?”

“Probably, I don’t know? Don’t ask me.” He was behind the counter now, scribbling something in a notebook- but Noen was already bouncing her way out of the store, to the crowded streets she called home.

She’d lived in the town of Lumine- it was small but lively, and she called it home for as long as she’d remembered. Fresh fruit, a warm climate and the sparkling lake- what more was there to want? Noen ducked and weaved through the crowds, keeping her eyes peeled for Gaius’s messy orange hair- hopefully he wasn’t hanging around with that weirdo again.

She slowed at the thought. The stranger had moved to town only a year ago, and never made an effort to know many people. He only stopped by the tailors house to speak with Gaius, and lately, he’d been staring at Noen a bit too long for her liking...

There he was. Up ahead, Gaius was walking alongside that man, their voices drowned out be the crowd. She frowned, hesitated- and then turned away. Was she a little upset he wanted to hang out with some hermit weirdo instead of his childhood friend? Maybe. But bitter as she was, she was infinitely more stubborn, and resolved herself to return home.

The heavy garage door was open when she finally ducked in, “Dad? You in here?” Carefully she looked around, popping her head under the strange new mechanism he’d been working on- something that crashed in the lake a while ago, it was foreign. But if there was one think their family liked, it was tinkering, and tinker he would, taking it apart to see what made it tick before working on putting it back together. She stared at it in a daze for a moment... it felt so familiar. Gently she reached out, trailing her fingers across the surface. Where had she seen this before? Or more important, When?

A hand came crashing down on her head, pulling her from her thoughts and ruffling her hair a little more aggressively than was actually necessary.

“You’re home early, the boys didn’t want to hang out?” He smiled down at her, “Lookin good huh? I think it must’ve been some kind of cart...definitely not like we’ve seen.”

“Bet it’s aliens.” She snorted, letting her memory drift away.  


Noen finally made it upstairs, collapsing into bed with a sigh. She hadn’t even bothered to take her boots off, and gave a half hearted attempt at trying to kick them off before deciding she’d just take her loss and ignore them. 

Again, the stranger floated to her mind. He was unnerving, no matter how much Gaius liked him...but he wasn’t stupid. There had to be something he was getting from the man- maybe he was family? If that were the case, Tiki would’ve mentioned it... who was he?

She resolved herself to ask tomorrow. Reaching up, her hand patted across the window pane by her bed- eventually finding the latch, she pushed it open, letting the cool breeze in. And with that to soothe her nerves, Noen drifted off to sleep.


	3. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer! Hopefully as I get more comfortable writing I’ll have this kind of chapter regularly!

_ Don’t be afraid. _

A strangled cry was the first sound she could make once she tore herself from sleep. The dream was fading quickly, but the terrible feeling of drowning clung to her skin, chilling her to her bones. She clutched the chain necklace she wore, letting the cool metal soothe her for a few moments.

What _was_ that?

A clatter from deeper in the house pulled her thoughts in a new direction; Noen straightened up, listening. More noises, like footsteps. Multiples.

Carefully making her way to the door, she peeked out. “Dad....?” She called, with no response. “...Tiki...? Gaius?” Again, nothing but the pattering of footsteps- something fell and shattered, and she grimaced, shutting the door once more.

Was there trouble? She hated to think someone in their little town was breaking in... crime was a rarity and was usually limited to fights breaking out between teenagers, bitter over petty troubles. Still...

She tugged her gloves on before grabbing the tire iron on her workbench. Noen quietly opened the door, making slow steps down the hall and peeking down the stairs. A shadow moved across the walls, and she ducked back, pressing against the wall. Running back to her room was an option- she might be able to climb out the window and find help. Gaius and Tiki didn’t live far... but if her dad was still downstairs, he might be in trouble. Or worse...

She grimaced at the idea, trying to keep her paranoia from getting the best of her. He was a strong guy, and he had no lack of things for self defense in the workshop...

Still, she had to make sure. Carefully, Noen made her descent down the stairs, listening to the strange footsteps. She hesitated at the end of the wall, where the stairs opened up to the lower floor... there was someone there. Or two, pattering around.

A strange noise from behind her registered only seconds before it hit her- she tumbled down the last few stairs, wincing at the new ache in her wrist while the iron clattered away. She peered upwards through watery eyes, but her panic and confusion only grew.

What IS that?

The shadowy assailant wiggled, peering at her with beady golden eyes, while the others neared. Suddenly, it wasn’t about figuring out what it was- that thing was clearly malicious. Nevermind how it got behind her, she scrambled for the iron, getting to her feet and running in the opposite direction.

The shadows below her rippled and Noen saw the eyes before it manifested- she darted away and watched it ooze into form, before doing the only thing she figured might help, and swinging as hard as she could.

It did something, that was certain- the creature staggered away, and she rushed past it, into the garage, “DAD?!” but her yells were only met with more of the creatures. “Dammit!” She gasped- but they were already coming through the door after her, and she ran ahead, climbing up on a workbench and staring down at them as they shuffled their way closer.

“Noen!!”

A strange metallic clang rang out, sending a few of the things flying, and towards the entrance of the garage, Gaius stood. She’d never been happier to see his horribly messy hair, but the strange weapon in his hands was the real focus.

It felt so familiar...

Oh. It had always been hung in their living room above the door- his mom said it was a decorative key, from her mother. Whatever it was, he knew how to use it- battering the creatures with it, like it came natural to him, “Get over here! We need to leave!”

As if snapped from her trance, Noen took a swing at the nearest creature, jumping off the table and running for him. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her away suddenly, out into the streets. If the situation in the house was bad, this was horrible- the sky was dark, blue and black clouds swirling above them. Whatever hope she’d had about escaping the nightmare inside was caught in her throat.

“My dad-“ she choked out, still following Gaius as he pulled her along- were they headed out of the city? “My dad, I didn’t see him inside-“ More of the creatures had gathered- where was everyone? What happened to the bustling city, the laughter and yelling. Baskets and purses discarded on the ground, panic had begun to fill her heart. And Gaius’s silence did nothing to soothe that, “What about Tiki? Is he okay-“

“He’s fine. I got him out of here.” Gaius moved with purpose, still holding that massive key in his hands, “I had to come back for you.”

“What’s happening?” He stopped, and pulled her closer to his back, “Gaius?!”

“Shut up and stay behind me.”

As if on cue, one of the shadows dropped from the sky- only massive, it’s impact shaking the ground. She sucked in a breath, clutching her iron closer while Gaius shifted his stance, before charging.

Wherever her head was, it wasn’t here. She watched him duck and weave, and something in her stomach hurt. She felt useless, standing here like a frightened child.

A warbled noise from behind her signaled this wasn’t the only one. Noen swiveled around- maybe it was a smaller one, maybe she could take it on her own. Nope. Of course not- it stood tall, thumping its way closer, and she tightened her lips into a thin grimace, gripping her iron tighter.

It was time to be brave.

Noen charged ahead, swinging her iron at its stomach, and was promptly knocked clean off her feet, crashing to the ground a few feet away. If her wrist hurt before, it was killing her now- she gasped and clutched it to her chest, bile creeping up her throat.

Gaius had defeated the other one it seemed, because he was focused on the second now, but Noen wasn’t thinking about that. The fear had solidified into something bigger, overwhelming her senses. What was happening to their home?

Noen shut her eyes, and they stayed closed until Gaius was crouched beside her, calling her name. He was pulling her to her feet, but she was numb, letting him pull her along until the town was behind them, the grassy countryside a welcome change.

It wouldn’t be until later in their journey that they spoke again. The sky looked darker than before, and they’d come out far enough to pass the gorge that bordered their town. Noen stared out at the place she’d called home, feeling nothing.

“What happened?” She muttered. Gaius was a few feet behind her, last she checked, but he was silent. Maybe he was scared too, “What’s that weapon?” A new question might get more answers.

For a second, she thought he wouldn’t respond, “It’s called a Keyblade.” He murmured, “Its my Noble Cause.”

“Keyblade...?” She rubbed her head with her good hand, “Keyblade... does this have anything to do with that weirdo?”

“He taught me how to use it. He’s a Master.” The answers were coming sooner now, that was good. A little conversation helped her fried nerves, “With this, I can see new places. I can protect you and Tiki...”

“Where’s Tiki. You said he’d gotten out of here.”

“He’s someplace safe... I think. I opened the door.”

Opened the door, why did that sound so familiar. Like something from a far off dream...

“You can open them too.” He said, and his voice was closer, “You need to find the strength. But you can do it. You have a heart like mine...”

Her brows furrowed, Noen turned around, but choked up. His normally blue eyes were golden, and faintly she was struck with the thought this may be a dream, another waking illusion.

Noen felt time slow, Gaius’s hand making firm contact against her chest, pushing her. She hadn’t expected it, having no time to brace herself, so she stumbled back to where the ground was opened up, and suddenly, she was falling. Staring up at his empty golden eyes, until he was out of sight, and then she was falling, flailing in the space.

Fear filled her mind- there was enough time for it to happen, and a thought cut through her mind suddenly.

I want to _live_.

_Reach_.

Her gloved hand extended in the darkness- she strained, trying to reach, like something just barely beyond her could save her.

_ Just a little further- _

Something glimmered in the dark, and she closed her fist around it- the air crackled and sparked, and  something  jumped to life in her grip, erupting in a flare of sound and light.

Before she knew it, the world became consumed with darkness.


End file.
